


War of Hearts

by HolyMad, maia_b



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/M, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Teacher Magnus, not continued for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_b/pseuds/maia_b
Summary: Alec meets Max's primary school teacher, Magnus, and all he can think afterward is "Oh, I'm fucked."





	1. Running Late

Alec was driving through the busy new york streets as fast as the traffic would permit, on his way to a parent/teacher conference; he had originally planned to take the metro since it would get him there faster, but more often than not, Alec found himself stuck in a broken down carriage with no way out and he did not have the time for that today. So, his car was the safest bet.

By the time he arrived at the school’s parking lot, he was panting and sweating. He jumped out of his door and slammed it shut, and ran into the red bricked building.

‘room 207,’ he recited in his head, as he walked into the school, he walked down several hallways, all of which looked identical.

He had lost track of time during the meeting a meeting with the CEO of another publishing company who was looking to merge the two together.

When he realized what time it was, he promptly excused himself, causing some of the people around him to give him disapproving looks. He had run out of the office, yelling at his assistant, a scrawny teenager with glasses and a tendency to talk too much, to hold all his calls and meetings.

Finally, he came across the correct room number displayed next to the door in bright turquoise letters. He clambered through the door, sans the usual grace and precision he carried himself with.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he panted, wiping his forehead, his legs were shaking. He eyes landed on the man sitting at the teacher’s desk. He was stunned into silence; he was never one to ogle but this moment was an exception. He did not expect the man sitting there to be so handsome and breathtaking. He wore a dark gray suit with a purple tie and a light blue button-up underneath.

His eyes were a bright, stunning hazel; the iris was a beautiful mix of brown, blue, and sapphire yellow. Alec was absolutely mesmerized by the man.

“Hello, how many I help you?” the man inquired, standing from his desk chair and making his way to Alec.

Alec shook his head, clearing his head of these thoughts, ‘stop, Alec, he’s Max’s teacher. What is wrong with you?’ he chastised himself.

Alec clears his throat nervously, “I-uh, I’m Max Lightwood’s guardian,” he stammered, running his hand through his jet black hair.

A smirk forms on Magnus’ as he gazed at Alec in pleasant amusement. “Aah, yes, nice to meet you, Mr. Lighwood, I was not expecting someone so...youthful,” Magnus said playfully, surveying the handsome man up and down. He raised his eyebrow, the man standing in front of him looked far too young to have a nine years old son.

Not that he was complaining, though, the man was devilishly handsome and his suit only added to that fact by hugging him in all the right places. It took everything in Magnus not to stand closer to him than socially acceptable.

Alec ignored Magnus’ observation, is was common that people would comment on his age when it came to the subject of Max, but he had learned not to care what they thought, after all they did not know them.

Magnus cleared his throat and his thoughts before breaking the silence, “Shall we begin?” He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk and then proceeded to sit down on his own desk chair. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and cleared his throat.

“Please, call me Alec,” he said taking a seat on one of the red chairs. Magnus smiled and nodded in response, pulling out a manila folder and the contents within it and laid them out in front of Alec.

“As you can see,” Magnus began, gesturing to Max’s progress report, “Max is a very social boy and he has an incredible imagination; he loves telling stories –Alec chuckled at this, Max had always had a very active imagination and was always telling him and his siblings out of this world stories with eclectic characters– He does exceptionally well. Math, however, seems to be the only subject he struggles in.” Alec’s forehead creased in concern and he leaned his whole body forward,

Magnus noted the change in Alec’s demeanor and also leaned forward, his next words were spoken very carefully, “I think it would be beneficial to Max if he were to get extra help outside the classroom.”

Alec nodded, his lips pursed in worry, “Is it anything I should be significantly worried about at the moment? because I can get him a tutor right away, it’s not a problem.” he spoke so quickly, he was running over his words.

Magnus smiled and leaned forward, placing his hands together on top of the table, “No need, sir, that is unless you prefer to acquire one outside of the school. I was just to suggest putting Max in a special class so he can get the extra help that he needs.”

Magnus’ words did nothing to quell Alec’s worry and concern, in fact, it made him more worried, ‘why had I not been informed of this sooner?’ Alec thought as he took in all the information.

“What do you mean a special class?” He demanded, with a tone he reserved only for the boardroom, “Is there something wrong, should I take him to get evaluated or s--” Alec was cut off by a soft chuckle,

Magnus smiled softly at Alec, very taken to how mature he sounded given how young he was, “It is simply to allow Max a more one on one lesson, where the lessons can be paced according to his learning speed. That way he can remain at his peers’ level and not fall behind.”

Alec’s posture visibly slacked and the worry line on his forehead diminished at his words. “When will he begin this class?” he inquired.

“We will start right away,” Magnus replied cheerfully, “tomorrow, in fact.” He pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to Alec. “This is more information on the class and the sort of things the teacher will be doing in order to assist young Max,” he continued, pointing out certain paragraphs with his pen, “He will meet with his teacher every day after school for an hour and once the material covered becomes more advanced, we will work out more time to meet and assist him,”

Alec was finally able to sit back all the way in his chair and his leg had stopped bouncing up and down. “So will he be continuing this into next year?”

Magnus nodded, “For as long as necessary; it could be that Max is simply having trouble because this is all new to him, after we have just started introducing simple mathematical equations to his class and he is unfamiliar with this sort of thing, and once he is settled and more confident in his ability he may do just fine on his own and not need any extra help. It all remains to be seen.” Alec nodded wordlessly, Magnus continued, “But, in the meantime, I will keep you updated by sending home a sheet every week with a progress report and, at the end of the year, the academic support center and two of us will gather together to discuss how to proceed in the next school year. Does that sound alright?”

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“Do you have any further questions?” Magnus

“Who will be his teacher?” Alec questioned.

“I will.” he smiled once again, “I feel it best since I am already his teacher during normal school hours. Is that alright, Mr.Li–I mean, Alec?” The sound of Alec’s name on his lips just sounded right to Alec, like it belonged there.

Alec smiled for what felt like the millionth time, but he did not feel he was doing it to be polite, instead, he felt genuinely happy Magnus would be working with Max, and not at all because he’d have the chance see the man more often. No, not at all, “Absolutely,” Alec exclaimed. Moments later his eyes widened in realization at what he’d just said and his cheeks were red with embarrassment, ‘Damn it, Alec, did you really just do that?!’ he chastised himself silently.

Magnus smiled at Alec’s exuberant answer, feeling slightly pleased with his reaction.

“Excellent,” Magnus exclaimed, “Well if you don’t have any other concerns, I believe that is it for me,”

He stood from his chair. Alec followed suit, buttoning the middle button on his jacket as he stood.

Magnus walked Alec to the door. When they reached it, Alec turned to him offering a kind smile, “If there’s anything I can do to help please let me know,” Magnus said handing alec a card that had his contact information on it.

Alec took it, “I definitely will,” he said, smirking. “Thank you for all your help,” Alec said in earnest.

Magnus bit his lip in an effort to hide the wide his smile that was creeping up on his face at Alec’s words. He looked down at his shoes while playing with his hands, “It’s my pleasure, Max is a wonderful young boy.

“Have a good afternoon, Mr. Bane.” Alec said awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Magnus, gazed at him with sparkling eyes and a shy smile, “Have a good afternoon, Alexander,” Magnus said happily, holding the door open for Alec.

Only when he was in the safe confines of his car was Alec able to take in the events of the last hour and all he could think was:

_'Oh, I'm fucked.'_


	2. Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*
> 
> NOTE: I am revising all my stories and fixing details that were inconsistent.

Alec pulled up into his parking spot of his apartment building. It was dark outside,

He opened the door and was greeted with the sound of giggling and the tv. There was also the sound of clattering pots and pans coming from his kitchen.

He took off his jacket and laid on the chair in the front then made his way to the living where Max was sat on the floor in front of the television singing along with the character.

To his left Isabelle put down the dishes she was washing and greeted her brother with a warm smile, “Alec,” she said warmly, stepping forward, wrapping him in a firm hug

“Hey, Iz,” he said tiredly, “thanks again for watching Max,”

Isabelle squeezed his forearm affectionately, “You don’t have to thank me, big brother. I love spending time with since I barely get to see him.”

Isabelle was a second-year college student at New York University studying to be a Forensic Pathologist and she still lived with their when she wasn’t on campus.

The tv suddenly went quiet and the credits of Mulan began to roll. Max turned around to face Alec and Izzy. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Alec.

“Alec,” he screamed gleefully,  running to the man, who then picked Max up and placed him on his hip, effortlessly.

“Hey, buddy, how was your day? Did you and Iz have fun?” he inquired, running his hand through Max’s unruly jet black hair; just like his own.

“Yeah,” Max replied enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck in an embrace, “We made cookies and colored then watched Disney movies,”

Alec chuckled and smiled intensely at Max, “Wow, I’m jealous,”

“Did you have fun with Mr. Bane?” Max asked innocently. A smirk rose on Isabelle’s lips and she let a snort/cackle.

A blush crept on Alec’s cheeks and he bit his upper lip, “I–uh–– yeah I did,” he cleared his throat.

Max seemed satisfied with his answer because he gestured to Alec that he wanted to be put down then he made his way back to the coffee table where his coloring book and crayons were scattered.

Isabelle looks at Alec, raising her eyebrows up and down mischievously.

Alec looked at her pointedly, silently communicating, ‘No.’

Isabelle rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, ‘of course,’ she thought

Alec cleared his throat then spoke, “Did you guys have dinner yet?” Alec asked, shifting the attention away from the topic of Magnus. He was the last thing Alec wanted to talk about tonight or maybe ever. Being in the man’s presence made him feel things he swore he’d never feel again.

“I was about to start that actually,” Isabelle said gesturing to the pots on the stove, “How does pasta sound?”

Alec’s eyes widened in panic; Isabelle’s cooking skills weren’t the greatest, to say the least. The most she could cook without burning down the kitchen was an egg. But even that sometimes she messed up.

“Don’t worry about it, Iz.” Alec said, “I was actually thinking we could order some Indian food from that place down the street.”

“You sure,” Isabelle replied obliviously, smiling widely.

“Yeah,” Alec assured smoothly,

At that Isabelle turned her front to the stove and removed the pots from the burner where water had been boiling.

“What do you want?” Alec asked making his way to the fridge where his selection of takeout menus was displayed.

“Umm… sweet and spicy curry sounds good,” she said.

“Okay, got it,” replied, jotting down his sister’s order. He then turned around asked Max what he wanted.

“ Samosas,” he shouted not even looking up from the page he was coloring.

“Okay, I’ll call and order.”

30 minutes later found the family sat together around the small dining table eating their dinner and chatting idly.

“What did you think of Mr. Bane?” Max asked curiously, taking a bite out of one the Samosas on his plate while swinging his legs back and forth under the table.

There was a pregnant pause in which Alec swallowed dryly trying to compose himself. Isabelle lowered her gaze downward, trying to hide the wide smile creeping up on her face.

Finally, Alec responded after while playing with the rice on his plate, “He’s very… nice.”

Max smiled and nodded his head wildly in agreement, “I know right. He  helps me with my math and plays with dinosaurs.”

Alec smiled fondly as he imagined Magnus sitting on the rug surrounded by children, animatedly playing with plastic dinosaurs.

Isabelle smirked and arched an eyebrow at her brother. He looked like a teenage boy daydreaming about his crush. Which she found adorable yet completely unlike her brother at all. He was never the type the type of person to show his feelings so openly on his face because he always kept his emotions to himself.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Max inquired after taking a sip of his orange juice.

“Alec’s got a crush,” Isabelle teased.

Alec’s dreamy smile immediately turned sour, “No,” Alec vehemently denied, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork.

Max looked on excitedly at the mention of Alec having a crush, “Oooh, do you like Mr. Bane?” he asked exchanging mischievous looks with his sister across the table.

“Mr. Bane said you’ve been having trouble with math,” Alec stated, once again trying to change the subject.

Max’s eyes went as wide as saucers and suddenly his gaze was glued to his broccoli like it was the most interesting thing in the world, “Yeah,” he whispered timidly.

Alec pursed his lips into a thin line, “why didn’t you say anything, Max?” Alec fretted softly, looking at his brother’s hunched form

Max's eyes shined with unshed tears and he sniffed,“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” he did not meet Alec’s eyes.

Alec’s facial expression softened, his eyes filled with sympathy. He and Izzy exchanged worried glances

“You could never disappoint me, Max,” he reassured, his voice soft as if he were afraid Max would run away at his words.

Izzy nodded in agreement. “Max we love you and you could  _ never _ disappoint us,” Isabelle reassured lovingly,

Max finally looked up at his siblings with red swollen eyes. There were tear tracks on his rosy cheeks, “that’s not what mom said.” his voice and lips trembled as he spoke.

Alec and Isabelle stood from their seats and crouched next to Max’s seat. Alec softly placed a reassuring hand on his brother’s knee. Isabelle took his left hand in hers and rubbed soothing circles on it.

“Forget that, buddy. Her opinion doesn’t matter, okay?” He said quietly, slowly reached out and lifted Max’s face until they were eye level. Max sniffed and nodded his slightly, his puppy dog eyes still shone with tears and sadness.

Alec whipped the tears on his cheeks with his thumb. He smiled at his brother with all the love in the world.

“We love you, Maxi.” Alec said, “No matter what. I don’t want you to ever think you could disappoint me. Because that is not true.”

“Unlike mom and dad,” Izzy murmured quietly, thinking neither of her brothers could hear her.

Alec turned to her and eyed her pointedly, “ _ not now, Isabelle _ .” He hissed, his eyes wide in warning and his lips thin.

Isabelle sighed, “Sorry,” bowing her head.

“So you’re not mad that I failed my math test and Mr. Bane said I needed to be put in a ‘special class’ ” he asked,

“No,” both siblings assured,  “Absolutely not, Max”

‘You can tell us anything.” Isabelle added,

Max’s lips upturned slightly, at their words, he was not used to the warmth and affection in their voices. During most of his childhood, he was only used to his parents speaking to him in a firm or indifferent tones when they were around. But, When they were off, doing whatever it is important business people did, what it is very important, busy people did, the nannies hired to watch him tried to be nice but it didn’t feel right, almost forced.

“I love you too,” Max replied, giving his siblings a wobbly smile.

Alec smiled back, his eyes full of love, “Next time, please say something?” he implored, “we’re here to help you, buddy. No judgment.”

Max nodded silently and opened his arms wide. Alec smiled happily and picked him up, embracing him warmly.

Isabelle wrapped her arms around her brothers, putting her head on Alec’s shoulder. She placed a kiss on Max’s head.

After a few minutes, the siblings let go of their embrace and made their way to the couch; Max was still in Alec’s arm, his little arms wrapped around Alec’s neck and his head now was resting on the crook of his neck.

Alec looked down, “You sleepy, bud?” he asked, 

Max shook his head, closing his eyes. Isabelle giggled and grabbed their plates, taking them to the sink.

“Bath time,” he said looking down at Max; whose eyes were still closed and his little hands gripped Alec’s shirt. If it weren’t for the small groan he let out, Alec would have thought he was already asleep.

Alec smirked, “Nice try, bud. Let’s go; the sooner you’re done the sooner you can sleep.” Max let out a louder groan in protest.

He turned to Isabelle, who was rinsing the food off the plates silently, “Leave those there, Iz. I’ll put them in the washing machine later.”

Isabelle looked at her brother with a smile, “Don’t worry about it, Brother. You should rest; you’ve had a long day.”

Alec grinned in thanks and placed a kiss on her head in thanks and made his way to Max’s room.

When he was done and Max was asleep peacefully, Alec walked out to the living room, carefully closing Max’s bedroom door; making sure to leave a sliver open in case Max woke up.

He quietly walked to Izzy, who was sitting on the bar, looking through her phone, “You going home tonight?” Alec asked, keeping his voice low.

“No, I’m going to see Simon,” she answered while smiling widely at her screen.

Alec rolled his eyes, “I still don’t know what you see in him, Iz.”

“He makes me feel special, he doesn’t just like my body. He likes  _ me _ ,” she answered.

From the couch, Alec smiled at his sister, “I’m glad he makes you happy. But if he ever–” 

“I know, I know: you’ll kick his ass.” 

Does  _ he?”  _ Alec raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Yes.” she said with a chuckle, “That’s why he’s scared of you.”

Alec let out a deep laugh and laid down on the couch and placed his forearm over his eyes in an effort to block the light from the lamp next to him. 

The two remained in a comfortable silence until Isabelle stood from the bar stool and walked towards Alec. She poked his foot; causing Alec to twitch and whine.

Isabelle cackled in amusement, “Never gets old.”

“Ugh, get out.” Alec groaned, throwing one of the many pillows he’d haphazardly thrown on the couch, at her. She easily dodged it, then moved to place a kiss on her brother’s forehead.   “Goodnight, Alec. Rest,” she ordered.

Alec rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, “Yes mom.” 

Izzy laughed, giving her brother one final bright smile as she made her way to the counter where her things were. 

“Thank you again, Iz.” she heard Alec murmur behind her. 

“No need to thank me, Hermano.” she put her heels and leather jacket on, her long silky black hair fanning over the black material.

“Be safe,” Alec said firmly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, “Yes, dad.” She turned to face Alec to bid him a final goodbye and saw that he had turned to face the inside of the couch with his arms still covering his eyes.

She smiled and made her way to him, turning off the lamp and placing the blanket that lay on the chair next to her, atop Alec; who only groaned in response.

“Goodnight,” she whispered then made her way to Max’s door to check on him one last time: her brother was asleep in his bed surrounded by dinosaur plushies, his arms above his head and his mouth open just slightly. Her smile grew even bigger at the sight, she walked in as quietly and slowly as she could and placed a soft on the messy hair covering his forehead, “I love you, Maxi.” He shifted slightly, Isabelle stilled, panic written on her face. But, Max did not wake, he simply moved to lay on his right side.

She let out a breath and walked twice as cautiously out the door, shutting it just as slow.

She walked to the door, making sure to turn off the kitchen and entryway lights as she went, only leaving the light in the hallway outside Max’s room turned on; just how he liked it.

She quietly exited the apartment, closing and locking the door as she went. Her phone rang as she called the elevator,

She picked up her and smiled, “Hey, babe.” she answered.

Simon was smiling on the other end, “Hey, you on your way?” he asked.

The elevator dinged and its doors opened, “Yes, sir.” she saluted, stepping into the elevator. She pressed the L button as Simon began telling her something funny that he’d seen on his way home. She laughed in response and the heavy metal door closed in front of her.


	3. Forbidden Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again  
> Maia's back  
> tell a friend
> 
> Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait; I've been in a bit of a mental funk.  
> But enough about my me, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter; which I had to split into two parts.

The next morning Alec woke up and was suddenly confused, ‘What the hell, why does my back hurt and why is the sun so bright?’ he wondered, groaning and stretching his aching body.

He looked at him and noticed the blanket draped over his body then the fact that he was still dressed in yesterday’s clothes.

Then slid from under the warmth of the throw and stood up. Looking around for his phone he found it on the dining room table.

When he turned on the screen, he saw that is was 7:45 am. “Shit” he swore. He had to leave by 8 if he was going to drop Max off at school and make it to the office on time.

Alec hurriedly walked to his room, his long legs got in his way, causing him to trip. He looked like a newborn giraffe trying to walk for the first time and picked a new button up and suit. Then hopped into the shower and took the fastest shower possible. To save time he opted to skip shaving. Finally, after ten minutes he was showered and dressed.

Once in his closet, Alec picked out a new button up and suit. Then hopped into the shower and took the fastest shower possible. To save time he opted to skip shaving. Finally, after ten minutes he was showered and dressed.

He made his way into Max’s room, shaking him awake with a smile and a soft ‘good morning’.

  
Max tried to ignore his brother and turned over. But Alec persisted and finally managed to coax Max out of bed with the promise of pancakes.

Ten minutes later they were in the kitchen, Alec was pouring batter onto the hot skillet from the bottle where the two already made batter was.

He preferred to use a squeeze bottle because it was the only way he could somewhat decently execute a dinosaur shaped pancake.

When the T-rex shaped blob shaped pancake was finished cooking, he placed in on the plate in front of Max.

Max smiled at the sight of his favorite breakfast, “Thanks, Alec.”

Alec smiled warmly and ruffled his hair affectionately, then walked to his bedroom to gather everything Max would need for school.

While gathering his school supplies, Alec also subconsciously started putting away all the toys scattered on his floor.

Soon soft and quick pitter patter made its way into the room, “Aleeec,” Max whined, “what are you doing? I thought we had to hurry.” grabbing his DS from his bedside table.  

Alec scowled, “Leave that,”

Max looked up at the ceiling and groaned, “Whyyyy?”

Alec crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at his brother, “Because you’ll lose it,” he replied matter of factly.

Max looked Alec in the eye, giving his brother his best puppy dog eyes paired with a pouty lip; Alec could rarely ever deny him what he wanted when he made that face.

“No, I won’t, I promise,”

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and let a frustrated breath, patience was thinning and it took everything in him not to lash out and yell at Max, “That’s what you said about the helicopter.” he retorted shortly,

Max let out an exaggerated sigh dramatically, “Fine.” He put his DS back into his bedside drawer. The two finally made their way back to the front hall and put on their coats and shoes.

Then they finally made their way to the car.  
twenty minutes later, they reached the school.

Alec hurriedly gathered Max lead him to his classroom. When they stepped through the room's threshold, Max ran to his cubby and put away his things. Alec stood awkwardly by the door waiting for Max.

Alec felt someone approach him from behind, the familiar smell of sandalwood filling his nostrils. “Good morning, Alexander,” the velvety voice sent a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes momentarily, composing himself.

“Good morning, Alexander,” the velvety voice sent a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes momentarily, composing himself.

He turned around, biting his lips and his hands in his pocket; something Magnus had noticed the man did when he did not have anything to say.

The two stared at one another for several beats; both not knowing how to broach a conversation

After a pregnant silence, Alec finally spoke, his silky, raspy voice filling Magnus’ ears like his favorite song, “Uh, hi, Mr. Bane. How are you?” he awkwardly rubbed the back of his hand.

Magnus smiled politely, trying to keep his giddiness at bay, “Very well, thank you. And yourself, Alexander?” Magnus slowly yet unabashedly looked Alec up and down, admiring his well-tailored black suit with a silver tie; which brought out the stunning specs of pale green and brown specs that surrounded the brilliant yellow topaz center.

Alec replied with a quiet, almost inaudible, 'good'

Magnus smiled for a moment, carefully choosing his next words, “Blue suits you very much.” His dulcet tones silvery and warm.

The sound of Magnus' voice once again made his insides melt and his muscles instantly jolt.

Alec ducked his head to avoid showing the massive blood rush forming on his entire face. “Thanks,” he murmured shyly and tentatively.

Magnus chuckled fondly, “Don’t be shy, Alexander.” Alec felt his heart leap in his chest at the use of his full name, and a strange warmth began pooling in his lower abdomen,

“I was merely admiring the truth,”

Alec let out a long breath in an effort to calm his racing heart and twisting muscles then smiled sheepishly.

At the sight of Alec’s smile, Magnus felt the urge to step closer to the raven-haired man. But, quickly squashed the urge. _‘_

 _This is your student’s guardian’_ he reprimanded himself internally, _‘your student’s cute, model-hot guardian,’_ he sighed dreamily but then shook his head in realization of what he had just allowed himself to acknowledge, _‘NO, Magnus stop, you can’t do this; it’s wrong on so many levels.’_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called several times, “Magnus,” Alec exclaimed loudly, with worry etched in his mesmerizing hazel eyes, “Are you alright?”

He shook his head, looking away from Alec’s eyes, finding he could not think straight when he looked at the man’s eyes. Looks like he’d have to add his eyes to the list of things he could not think of.  

Magnus cleared his throat, and once again began speaking with his hands, “Yes. Perfect.” His demeanor once again returning to his usual airy default setting.

“You sure?” Alec inquired, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Magnus tried to give Alec his best convincing grin in response, which Alec seemed to buy because his eyebrows returned to their resting place and the usual lazy smirk returned to his lips.

Magnus let out an internal breath of relief and tried to focus his gaze on anything other than Alec’s mesmerizing blue orbs of trouble.

Moments later Alec felt something cling and tug on his pants leg. He looked down at his little brother, who regarded him with his infamous puppy dog eyes (A classic sign that he wanted something).

To which Alec responded with a sincere smile.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” Max asked worriedly, flashing Alec his big deep brown eyes.   

Alec placed his right hand on his heart dramatically, mock offense shining in his eyes,

“Do you want me to leave that badly?”

Max giggled animatedly, “No, you just seemed in a rush this morning so I thought you had to go,”

Alec smiled and responded “Yes, you’re right.” whilst looking at his watch. He then shifted his gaze to Magnus, who had been looking at the interaction with his hands clasped in front of him and a wide grin playing on his lips.

Alec have Magnus a polite smile, “I should get going then,”

Magnus nodded then let go of his pant leg and opened his arms wide. Alec smiled, leaned down and enveloped Max in a warm hug, “Have a good day, buddy."

"You too, Ale. Tell Uncle Simon I said hi."  

Alec chuckled, "I will." then almost as an afterthought he added, "Behave yourself!”  
“I will,” Max exclaimed dismissively as he ran back to the play area where he had left his dinosaurs laying.

Alec smiled fondly at his brother as he watched him share his toys with a boy sitting next to him.

Alec once again turned to Magnus and gave him a friendly, guarded smile. “I-uh,” he started, “Um, have a good day,”

Magnus reciprocated Alec’s polite smile, finally allowing himself to look Alec in the eye.

Once again he became entranced by them. His smile became less forced and more unavoidable, soon he was gazing at Alec with unrestrained awe,  “You too.” He beamed, leading Alec to the exit.

The two exchanged one final warm bear hug and Alec made his way to his in silence with a slight unmistakable pep in his step.

The drive to Lightwood Publishing Inc. was spent in a comfortable silence with Alec occasionally drumming his finger against the steering wheel and quietly humming to the songs that came on the radio.

He walked into the building with a smile and a confident stride. “Good morning,” he said to the security guard sat at the front desk. He responded with a polite smile, giving Alec a strange look as he walked on with an uncharacteristic smile. 

Alec seemingly ignored his strange glance and continued his way to his floor. 

When the elevator doors opened, Alec stepped out with a stride and a smile on his lips. The people already sitting in their respective cubicles occasionally giving the young Lightwood puzzled looks.

Alec walked by Simon’s desk, giving his assistant a smile. To which Simon responded with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes.

Once inside his office, he placed his briefcase on his desk and proceeded to open his, normally closed, blinds to let the warm rays of sunshine into the office.

At the last set of blinds, Alec heard the door open and someone steps into the room. “Mr. Lightwood?” he heard Simon say, 

Alec spun around loosely, his arms flying lively around his torso, “How can I help you, Simon,” at the mention of his name, Simon’s confusion and slight worry became even more profound, “Um, sir... the CEO of Starkweather Publishing wants to set up another meeting.” he said tentatively, his body half blocked by the heavy wooden door.

“Ah, Sherman, come in.” Simon swallowed nervously and nodded stiffly, straightening and entered the room with cautious steps.

“How can I help you?” he asked, crossing his hands in front of him, his left hand clutching a thick manila folder with a vice grip so tight his knuckles were slowly turning white.

“How was your night?” Alec asked curiously, the wide grin never ceasing to diminish, in fact, it only seemed to get bigger as time went on.

Simon became even more concerned and confused; Alec was never one for small talk, let alone show remotely any interest in his employee’s personal lives, even if he was dating his sister.

“It was alright? Isabelle and I stayed in; I’ve been trying to introduce her to Star Wars. So we watched that and had some Pho. Not much else.” his voice had slowly begun to trail off when

A smile graced Alec’s pale face at the mention of his sister and remained there despite his mention Star Wars; which was normally followed with an eye roll. In fact, he seemed genuinely interested in what Simon was saying. Which only freaked Simon out further.

“Are you alright, sir?” Simon asked curiously, without even thinking about it. Simon internally scolded himself when he realized what he’d said. He scrunched up his face and shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the yelling that was bound to come in response.

Instead, he was met with a lighthearted chuckle. He breathed a sigh of relief but the great amount of discomfort did not subside.

He looked at Alec with flabbergasted wide eyes.

Alec laughed once again, taking a sip of his coffee, “I’m fine. Great in fact.” he continued, his smile never faltering.  His heart continued to dance in his chest. He picked up the newspaper that laid on his desk and began to leaf through it like usual.

Simon decided not broach the subject any further, despite his utter curiosity, “Okay,” said resolutely, “Anyway, as I was saying, the senior executive of Starkweather Publishing wants to set up another meeting; something about further negotiations. Would you like me to set that up, sir?” 

Alec closed the newspaper “Yes, please. That would be wonderful. Thank you, Simon.”

Simon smiled awkwardly, swaying back and forth, “You’re welcome, sir.” he stood there waiting for Alec to say something more. When no response came, he cleared his throat and said, “I’ll get right on that then,” 

He began making his way out but then noticed he was still clutching the manila folder and turned around and, without a word, placed the folder upon Alec’s desk and quickly made his way out the door; closing it quietly behind him.

 

 

 


	4. Forbidden Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter

As he walked to his desk, Simon pulled out his phone and began texting his girlfriend.

**_Simon: Hey, Iz. Is Alec okay?_ **

A few moments later, his phone lit up with a reply.

**_Izzy: Yeah. Why? What happened?_ **

**_Simon: I don’t know._ **

**_It’s just this morning he was acting really strange: he was smiling a lot._ **

**_Izzy: ha ha hahaha_ **

**_Simon: It’s not funny Isabelle. He asked me how I'm doing._ **

**_He was being really weird. I think someone slipped him something._ **

There was a pause where Simon was left waiting for a reply.

**_Izzy: I’ll talk to him; I think an idea of what it is_ **

**_Simon: Nononoono Isabelle, please don’t!!!!_ **

On the other line, Isabelle was seen rolling her eyes at her boyfriend’s response; she found his fear of Alec was so hilarious and ridiculous.

**_Izzy: Alright, chill, I won’t ask him._ **

Simon sighed in relief.

**_Simon: and what do you mean you have an idea of what it is??_ **

Isabelle simply replied with a curt  _nothing._

Simon heard the sound of Alec’s door opening behind him. “Sherwin, can you file these manuscripts for me please?” he heard Alec ask.

“Yeah sure. Anything else?” he inquired taking the stack of papers from Alec.

Alec smiled, “No, that’s it. Thank you.” he turned around and walked back into his office; his he had a little more pep to his step than usual.

_He needs to stop smiling this much or his face is gonna fall off.’_ Simon thought as opened the file cabinet and began sorting the papers.

Inside his office, Alec was sat in his black leather desk chair, typing away on his computer: he wanted to know more about the new CEO of Starkweather. So, naturally, he turned to the internet.

When the page loaded the first thing Alec saw was an article about a man named Hodge Starkweather; who Alec knew to be the Senior Executive of Starkweather Publishing. But other than that he didn’t much else about Richard Starkweather’s eldest son.

As he scrolled he noticed that almost all the articles spoke of the same thing:

_‘Richard Starkweather steps down as CFO of Starkweather Publishing Corp. the Eldest Son, Hodge Starkweather to take over.’_

He kept scrolling further down the page browsing through the different sources when his eyes landed on the link title:

_‘It’s official, the new CEO of Starkweather Publishing Corp. has accomplished the impossible. Hodge Starkweather, the eldest descendant of Richard Starkweather, has managed to save the family business from bankruptcy in the first six months as CEO...’_

Even though he had heard this story several times from numerous people, Alec kept on reading.

A soft knock on his drew Alec's attention from his screen, “Come in,”

The door opened and a woman with blonde hair, twisted in an intricate braid popped her head in the room, “Alec.” She smiled brightly at the raven haired man; her already white teeth stood out even more with her bright red lips.

Alec looked away from his computer screen, "Lydia," his face broke out in a genuine wide smile,  "You're back. How are you?" he asked with excitement whilst rising from his seat and walking towards where Lydia was standing.

Lydia smiled softly as they embraced. Alec was the first to let go, "I'm good. Well, as good as can be given...you know..." his voice trailed off, his mood turning sour.  

“Have any of you guys spoken to them since Christmas?” She inquired, tentatively and quietly, as if she expected Alec lash out like a grenade. Her voice, however, was filled with concern and sympathy.

“No,” He replied rather harshly, “and I don’t plan on it anytime soon; if ever.”

“They’re your family, Alec.” she stressed once again for the third time this week. But once again her words fell on deaf ears.

“Could’ve fooled me.” he sneered coldly.  

Lydia paused, choosing her next words carefully. “Did you at least give them a chance to explain. She said she was sorry” she began slowly.

Alec’s turned red as his jaw clench, “Sorry.” he scoffed sardonically, **“SORRY.”** He let out a manic laugh. 

“ **HOW CAN THE THINK JUST SAYING SORRY WILL MAKE EVERYTHING THEY DID OKAY?** ” Lydia began to speak but Alec cut her off sharply, “It’s INEXCUSABLE. He’s their own son, Lydia. They’re supposed to protect him and love him.” as he spoke his words grew louder and his anger less contained. His breaths came out in pants and his flushed even more.

“Sorry won’t solve anything. SORRY won’t erase the fear and sorrow in Max’s voice that night. No amount of anything will.”

“I know, Alec.” she murmured compassionately. She stood from her place across from Alec and took a seat next to him. She grasped Alec’s left hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m not saying it does, but it’s a start.” her eyes downcast to the ornate rug under their feet. She let out a small sigh in defeat.

Alec was the first to say anything, “Did you know he still has nightmares?” he said gravely, his voice betrayed the furious fire burning inside him.

Lydia’s eyes gleamed with sadness,

“He wakes up screaming  _begging_ her to stop, asks why.”

Lydia’s sniffled as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

The room fell into a stiff silence. Both adults remained still as statues, avoiding the glaring elephant in the room.

Alec’s mind was reeling; every bone filled with rage thinking about what Lydia had suggested.

_‘Apologize’_ he mentally scoffed.  _‘Fat chance.’_ Never in his life had he seen either of his parents show any ounce remorse or guilt.

Alec wrung his hands together and twirled his watch around his wrist. He needed anything to distract him from his thoughts.

He gazed down at his wrist and his eyes widened as he read the time.

_‘Shit’_ he cursed, hurriedly rising from the chair.

Lydia gazed at him in concern, “What?”

Alec simply replied, “It’s 3.” as he gathered his things. Lydia nodded in understanding and walked over to Alec’s closet and pulled out his coat, handing it to him as he raced out the door.

 

Thirty minutes later Alec found himself at Max’s school. Late.  _Again._

When he entered, Alec noted that Max was the only child left waiting to get picked up.

Alec was panting and hot from his sprint. He stood at the door for a moment trying to catch his breath, bent over with his hands on his knees.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” he panted. Magnus smiled from his seat in front of Max, “It’s quite alright, Alexander. You just gave me and Max the opportunity to work on his maths some more.”

Max rolled his eyes and stood from his seat, backpack in hand. “What took so long?” he inquires in annoyance as he made his way towards Alec. Magnus stood from his seat and followed Max to stand by Alec, making sure to add more distance between the two of them.

Alec met Max’s gaze, “I’m so sorry buddy.” he offered pleadingly, “I got carried away with work.”

Max rolled his eyes sarcastically, “ _Again._ Sure, okay.”

Magnus finally quipped up from his place by Alec, “Actually, Max, I need to speak to your brother, would you mind giving us a minute?” he asked, biting lip, never taking his eyes away from Alec. His eyes shone with a glint of hope and nervousness.

“Sure. Can I wait in the car?” Max asked,

Alec smiled and handed his keys to Max; who then took them wordlessly, bid Mr. Bane farewell and walked to the car.

Alec turned to Magnus curiosity written on his face. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

Magnus starting making his way to his desk and gestured for Alec to follow. They sat down facing each other on opposite sides of the metal desk. Magnus sat in the same fashion as the last time he was in this position, “Yes.” Magnus responded finally, “I was speaking to Max earlier and him to oppose to the idea.

Alec raised his eyebrow, “Why?” he inquired,

“Through my experience, I have found that tutoring at home makes the student more comfortable. Which leads to better, more positive results.” Magnus responded smoothly with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Alec's eyes widened, contemplating what he had just said. His brain screamed _‘STOP! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?’_

He swatted the voice away, throwing caution to the wind.

“That’d be great,” Alec said smiling widely, accompanied by the ever growing familiarity of warmth spreading throughout his body.

Magnus reciprocated his smile just as brightly. “Can’t wait,” he teased dreamily his eye glittering with fondness.

"I'll-uh... send you my schedule tonight," Alec said as he stood from the chair, buttoning his suit jacket once again and flattening pant leg as he went.

"I'll be waiting diligently," he replied playfully, causing Alec's upper lip to quirk in amusement. Magnus loved when Alec smiled so timidly; an endearing and captivating sight to Magnus.

As he stood, Magnus flash Alec a dazzling smile and proceeded to guide Alec to the door, placing a light hand on his back out of habit. The touch caused a tingling sensation rushed up Alec's back. His hand was met with firm taut muscles that made Magnus' mind to go uncharted places: His hands slowly drawing random patterns on his silky pale skin. His movements slowly becoming more deliberate as his hands traveled over his defined lower back, settling themselves on his cheeks. His mind flashed to an image on Magnus with his hands desperately scratching at Alec's back in ecstasy and need as the two moved in perfect synchrony and rhythm.

Magnus suddenly noticed his pants becoming tighter and his lower abdominal muscles began tensing, searching for release. He shook his head, in an attempt to vanish those forbidden thoughts. Then, he cautiously and apprehensively retreated his hand from the man's sculptured back. He cleared his throat,  "My apologies, Alexander," his voice sounded the timidest Alec had ever heard him.

Alec frowned at the loss of Magnus' warm touch on his lower back. After a moment he cleared this throat, trying to square his face and posture. "It's alright," his voice as timid and strained as the tan man.

They both made their way to the door, both making sure to keep each other away two arms length.

Alec's mind was racing; his thoughts could not deviate from the feeling of Magnus' touch. Never before had he experienced something so intense that it left him unable to speak let alone move. How could someone have such a strong affect on him?

Without another, as if on auto-pilot, Alec turned and bid Magnus goodbye with a small flick of his hand and hastily made his way to the car; trying not to trip over his own legs the entire way there.

Magnus watched, casually leaning against the door frame, as Alec hastily made his way down the colorful hallway. His mind was in a fog. There were so many thought and feelings swimming in his head that everything just became tangled. It felt impossible to fish through all that was going on in his head on his own. So he called the only person he trusted with his deepest thoughts.

The person answered on the second ring, "Ah, Magnus, my friend. To what do I owe the pleasure?" his British accent boomed over the line.

"Are you busy?" Magnus asked simply,

"Hello to you too, old friend. I'm doing fine how, how are you?" Magnus rolled his eyes, 'typical Ragnor'. "And the answer your question: no I am currently not occupied."

"Good." he clipped, "Come over in 30. Taki's is on me."

Without waiting for a reply he hung up, gathered his things and left his classroom; his mind still swimming.

 


End file.
